Simple
by radiant garden
Summary: "Neal smiled to himself. That convict was right. Simple plans really did work the best." Kel/Dom fluff of sweetness!


**Simple**

Neal leaned against the walls that surrounded New Hope. Looking down below him, he could see the Midwinter celebrations in full swing. Even from his vantage point, he could point out where everyone was. Lord Roaul and Buri were in the middle of the dancers, doing the country steps wrong but laughing all the way. The prince and his Yamini bride were acting as the "royal eyes" on the every growning town New Hope become. Neal suspected that a few of the local lords might be losing land soon in order to create a new feif. Fanche and Saefas were acting as the parents for this gathering of overgrown children. Personally, Neal suspected that Saefas lost the battle to get the woman to loosen up and enjoy the night.

And then there was Daine - one of his former crushes - and Numair. Now they were a sight. For once, the people of New Hope were at ease with the man. They slinging around spells for entertainment. He wasn't exsactly sure how Numair managed the smaller spells but he guess the volume of what he conjured counted for something. Daine's animals created a living show. Dogs and wolves singing their songs out for all to enjoy.

However they were not the pair his attention was focused on.

Yuki - his wife - placed a hand on his back as he watched his best friend and his cousin dancing around. Oh, not with each other. Kel danced with Meech and his new doll (something that had just happened to be smuggled north with a crate spears) while Dom danced with Gydo. Both children laughed and smiled as the two adults made them apart of the adult celebration. Every now and then, he could see Kel look up at Dom, her face a mixture of happiness and lovestruck puppiness her face held for his cousin.

"Dom really is a blind idiot," he told Yuki.

She answered him with a smile, something that had taken her some getting used to after living her life in the Isles. "In his defense, it's often hard to see things in your friends. Kel told me on progress that she had a crush on you when you were pages," she told him softly.

Neal looked at his wife with that comment. Keladry had a crush on him? Flashing through his memories of his page years, he barely found any evidence of such a thing. _I guess Dom isn't the only thick one,_ he thought to himself.

"I suppose," he replied to her and returned his gaze to the two adults below. They were finished dancing with the siblings and Tobe was pushing Dom's arm playfully. At last, the soldier did what Tobe wanted and asked Kel to dance. Although the asking was probably far more flamboyant than what Tobe wanted but it made Kel laugh as she took his hand and curtsied.

Despite the age difference between the two soldiers, they were perfect for each other. The thought brought a smile to his lips.

"I love how an eleven-year-old sees it better than those too." A soft laugh was all the reply he needed from his wife. He raised his fingers to his lips and let his gift fill him with its green fire. He let his hand fall like he was blowing a kiss and watched his message reach his cousin.

Dom glanced up at his cousin on the wall after a message played in his ear. Neal would stoop to Meathead levels sometimes.

_Kiss her, dumbass_.

He looked back down at his dance partner as they did a pass before his commander and took in the look of joy on the Lady Knight's face. He had one hand on her thick waist which he found to be a nice change from all the dainty court ladies in Corus. Dom also found that he enjoyed looking the Lady Knight in the eye without breaking his neck.

Maybe Neal was on to something.

Before he could change his mind, he pressed his lips to hers. Kel stopped and there was a sudden roar around them and a collection of whistles. He pulled away with a smile and throughly enjoyed the blush and dazzled look gracing Kel's features.

"Midwinter luck, dear Protector of the Small."

Neal smiled to himself. That convict was right. Simple plans really did work the best.


End file.
